From That to Disaster
by 27scissors
Summary: A war has broken out through Ooo. Something horrible happens to Finn during it, and it changes his life forever. Including his friends. (Finnceline)
1. Chapter 1:The begining of it all

**This has been sitting in my thoughts for a while so I thought I might as well right it.**

**Enjoy my friends.**

This is too hard too much too sad. Everything I loved has been torn away by..._it._ Why could we all just except the fact that they were going to win this war. Maybe because no one wanted life to change. I know I don't want it to. But it will. I know it will.

I've been trying to find the same three guys that hurt my brother for two hours. I was not about to let them get away with what they did. He's slowly recovering but I don't care. Revenge is the one thing on my mind right now. I listened, walking slowly and softly. Sword raised high in case of an attack.

_*crack*_

There they are! I jumped into the bush clump I heard the noise from. And saw... nothing? _"How? I heard them!" _My thoughts shouted, _"they couldn't have just-" _my thinking was disturbed by something cold pressing against my throat. I stood still, not wanting whatever was on my neck to go in.

"So, ya wanted to find us right, kid?" That voice, I knew that voice. Oh no, it's one of the guys I was tracking down! Shoot they'll kill me! But then I remembered I had my sword...

I flung my arm downwards and felt the sharp blade hit something. Next thing I knew, I was being tossed to the ground. I turned over to see a tall man over me with a deep cut going down his leg. Two other tall guys came and stood beside him. They all had light green skin and dirty grey hair. "Kill him! Kill the boy!" the first tall man yelled. The other two nodded in response, and began to walk towards me. I was struggling to get up, I was terrified. One of them grabbed my arms and held be like a cop would while arresting someone. The other pulled out two daggers. I started squirming around, trying to get out of the guys hold. But he was too strong. "Hey Jack, cut open his chest so we can take his heart with us." Said the man holding me. I guess the guy with the daggers is Jack."We dont make the rules Stev! Yo boss, can we take the kids heart?" Jack asked. Their boss turned to look at them, "sure, it can be dinner." He looked at me and smiled. It was a nasty smile. His teeth were rotted and brown. Typical bad guy. He only looked more evil with the big bleeding cut I gave him.

"So whats your name kid?" Stev asked leaning over my shoulder to look at my face."F-Finn." I stuttered. Then I received weird looks, followed by laughter. "Finn!? Ahaha! What kind of silly name is that?!" The boss crackled. "It's my name!" I shouted getting angry, "And I'm gonna kill you all!" They kept laughing at me. I kept forgetting about my sword, I was still holding it. So I swung it back.

"AH!" Stev's yell was loud. It hurt my ears. I looked over at him. He was in pain, but he never let go of me. "Jack, kill him already!" Stev was angry. Very angry. "Will do." Jack walked towards me. "Lets sing a little song as you die shall we?" The boss asked. "Yea, lets sing him a cute little song to match his name!" Jack encouraged while pressing the blade of his dagger to my cheek. "I've got one. I made it up, so it'll be terrible." Jack laughed at his idiotic joke. _"Oh Glob what do I do?! What what what!?" _Even though I was trying to think of a way out of this, I knew I was gonna die. "Take his sword too!" The boss ordered. "We don't want any more... incidents" My sword was taken. The boss held it. Stev was holding me down while Jack was frightening me with his small blade.

"Finn is gonna die. Die die die die die. There's no were to run. Die die die die die." Jack sang his terrible song in a mocking way. "Die... die... DIE!" Jack yelled the last part as he cut right through the side of my face. A long cut went from the right side of my nose and curved around till it got to the middle of my chin. I wouldn't let tears fall, but I decided on this too early. The boss shoved Jack aside and sat on the ground next to me. "that was simply a sample of whats coming to ya. This, is whats really happening though." He raised my sword over his head and brought it down on me. I closed my eyes so I couldn't see what he chopped off. Then I felt the worst pain in my life. It hurt so bad I couldn't scream. I opened my eyes to see my left arm was disconnected from the rest of me. I began panting. I was having trouble breathing now.

"Now cut off his leg!" Stev yelled, happy to see me panicking. "Ahaha! Finally using your head, huh Stev?" The boss agreed with Stev and then there when my left leg. That's when I let out a scream. It was loud and, I hate to admit, a little girly. Jack, Stev and the Boss were laughing at my scream. "Should we take his heart now?" Jack suggested. "Yea, I guess so." The Boss said lifting my bloody sword over me. He aimed it directly over the spot where my heart is. Boss laughed and told me "Bye, _Hero._"

"Hey! No one can call him that except ME!" We heard a voice from a distance. And I knew exactly who it was.

**What did you guys think? And who do you think is the person from a distance? It should be obvious but some of you might not know.**

**By the way, Stev's name isn't spelt wrong. It isn't Steve, it's Stev. Weird right? You know it is.**

**This will be the first time I'll write something that has more that one chapter. I know I had that other one, but I don't count it cause it's not exactly a story. I mean it is, but it doesn't have real dialog and stuff. You know? Never mind.**

**Please tell me what you thought. Bye. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Fixing Finn

**Alright, here's chapter 2! Yay! I'm gonna be typing so fast cause I know exactly what'll happen. I've been planning this story for about five weeks already. :p**

**Here I go!**

**Also, the beginning takes place a little earlier than how I ended the chapter last time.**

**Marceline's POV**

These guys are so easy to kill; I've been waiting for one of them to be hard. I chopped the head off of one, then I heard a scream. I looked in the direction of where I came from, so I went over to see who it was.

I hid in a tree in case it was someone I needed to kill. Then I saw one of the worst things ever. Finn, with his left limbs were severed off of him. There were three people around him. One of them was holding Finn down, another just sitting there doing nothing, and the last… The last had Finn's sword. He was laughing his ass off.

I heard him say "Bye, _Hero_" And that was it, I flew down from that tree as fast as I could and yelled "Hey! No one can call him that except ME!"

Finn turned his head and looked at me. The right side of his face had a deep, long cut going down it. He looked pretty bad. I had to get him out of here, but first…

"You three, get away from him." I was trying my best not to just freak out on them and spare their lives. Even though I doubted that would happen. "Get lost little girl! This one's ours" The one with Finns sword told me. The fact that he called me 'little girl' got me upset. "Fine," I told them, "I was gonna let you live but…" I took out my bass.

"Jack, take care her. It'll be easy." One of them said. "On it boss" Jack ran toward me with daggers. It was sad how he thought he was gonna live. By the time Jack was about 3 or feet away from me, I sliced his head in half. I laughed at the reaction of the two other guys that were still alive. Finn even managed to let out a laugh. It was small but it was enough to tell me he's not dead.

I turned my attention back to the last two. "Either of you guys feel like dying today? Cause based on what you did to my friend, I think you do." I said walking to them. They turned to run, but I gabbed them buy the collars of their shirts. "I'll take that as a yes. Right Finn?" He laughed again and slowly nodded. The one that I still don't know who is begun to freak out "I didn't do anything! It was all my boss and Jack!" Then he started crying.

The boss got angry "Stev you gotta man up and do this instead of crying" Then he elbowed me on my hip. It hurt like hell cause he had sharp metal pads on his shoulder. Five large spikes were on it. But I had to hold on to them. I punched the boss in the back hard enough to break it. I looked over uh… what was his name? Stev right? Who cares! I grabbed His arms and twisted them around till they broke. They were both on the floor so I could easily kill them both. I cut Stev in half. The boss just lay there horrified. I leaded over to look at his face. He was closing his eyes ready for the worst. I slapped him so he would look at me. And I gave him a cold, deadly stare. Then I began to laugh again. "Sorry. I could help myself! Your face was just too priceless!" I said between my laughter. The boss began to shake. So I stopped myself and gabbed one of the daggers Jack had dropped. Then with a flick of my wrist I let the blade stab into Bosses chest. The gasped and died. I saw the three of them dead and realized I did that in less than 4 minutes.

I suddenly remembered why I was here. Finn. Shit how could I have forgotten!? I ran to him and lifted him up "You still alive?" He nodded, but his eyes were closed. "You aren't gonna die, trust me. I'll get you out of here." I flew above the trees trying to find a way to some kind of shelter. There were no caves or piles of wood to quickly make a little house. "Dang it, uh… ow!" I remembered the five holes I had on my side. "Marcy, y-your hurt. We n-need to find somewhere t-to stay." Finn told me. "_I'm _hurt? No, your hurt, Finn. Where was Jake taken when he was hurt?" I asked, hoping he could answer. "He was t-taken to a small hospital F-Flame Princess told me to b-build. Go a l-little forward and y-you'll find it." He could barely talk now. I had to hurry.

After 2 minutes I found the place Finn told me about. It was small, white, with a tiny sign that read 'Lich free hospital'. It was a cheesy name but it didn't matter to me. I went right in.

I saw several injured people on bed. Jake was there too. Trying to walk again after what happened to him. Someone had knocked him, broke his arms and legs out and dragged him into a lake to drown him. It was sad to see.

Every one turned their attention toward me and Finn. Jake was the first to react "Oh my Glob! Marceline, what happened to him?!" Jake sounded like he was about to cry. "Three bitches beat him up and were about to kill him. I heard Finn scream, and by the time I found him, he was already in this condition." I was trying my best to keep Jake calm, but to no avail. Flame Princess ran up to us and looked at Finn as if this whole situation wasn't real. "F-Finn…" She was about to break down into a mess of cries. "Stop crowding him guys! He needs to be fixed!" I shouted at them. FP stepped back, but Jake stayed.

"Jake back the hell off!" I shoved him aside and placed Finn on an empty bed. Nurses rushed in and pushed me away. I let them do their jobs. It was a bloody mess._ "Please don't die Finn, please don't die Finn, please don't die, please…"_ my thoughts kept saying.

Jake was back on his bed. He didn't dare to look at what was happening. I wouldn't blame him though. I didn't even want to watch. So I floated over to Jake and sat beside him. FP had already left the room, so we didn't have to deal with her loud crying.

Jake looked at me and noticed the cuts I had. "Hey you're hurt too. Ya can't just turn attention to Finn and not care about yourself." He began to scold me. "I'm fine. Seriously. Just keep crying about Finn, ok. All I would even need is bandages. But I don't want 'em so… yea." That last part didn't sound every convincing. Jake got up and whispered something is one of the nurse's ears. I rolled my eyes at his actions. _"This is stupid" _I told myself. Jake came back with a box and took out something. He handed me bandages and some weird liquid stuff. I put then down and left and the building.

Once I made my way back to where I killed those three guys I healed myself. The guys that were dead looked kinda funny. I stared for a while. When I got bored I went back to see if Finn was any better.

What I saw when I got there was one of the weirdest things I had ever seen.

**Oh no! What happened? Cliffhanger! Haha, yea I'm mean. Try to guess, I dare you. No one will get it right I know it. Well, maybe someone will.**

**By the way, if you want proof that Marcy can heal herself, just watch the last few minutes of 'Henchman'. It'll prove me right.**

**Bye! : )**


	3. Chapter 3: Happy, sad

**I have alot to say right now about that Frost and Fire epidode. WHAT HAPPENED!? Did FP break up with Finn? I mean, what the heck?! I was just getting used to it. And I'm not gonna lie, I was totally jealous of FP (not PB jealous) cause I have have a huge cartoon crush on Finn. But most of you know that by now. After the episode I dropped on my knees and cried. I was just like"Finn! You idiot! You don't just do that and then put Gunter in you're shirt!"**

**I'm calm now.**

**The episode gave me an idea though. So I have one now. It gets a little weird.**

**Finn's POV**

When I woke up, I didn't feel like moving. I've seen enough movies to know what happens. I looked around to see Jake laying on the edge om my bed. It was strange but I let him. After a while of me staring Jake looked back at me. "Finn! Are you feeling better bud?" His voice was happy and worried at the same time. I moved my arms to give him two thumbs up, but I only saw one thumb. Then I remembered what happened.

I slowly turned my head to the small arm stub I had left. I kept my eyes on it until Jake put his hand on my shoulder. "It's ok man. We can can get you a new arm and leg if you want. It can be bionic like you wanted when we fought The Farm." Jake's voice only got happier from there, "Heck, I could even be your arm and leg! It'd be like wearing part of the Jake suit." I didn't want a new arm or leg. No matter how cool it sounded.

I felt something wrap around the left side of my body. I looked down to see Jake. One of his arms were connected to the end of my stub, same with my leg. Jake's other Leg and arm were flat against his body, which was on my side, and his head was on my shoulder. I felt awkward but I let him have his fun. He helped me stand and walk around. I was surprised that he could stretch even though earlier he could barely walk.

"Hey Finn watch his" Jake used his other two arms to grab into my wrist and ankle. He made me wave my arms and legs around "Finn can dance!" He was laughing when Marceline flew in. Jake stopped making me dance and lifted me back the bed. Jake just stared at her, but Marcy turned her attention to me. Then her and I laughed. Jake was so confused, only making us laugh harder. It hurt to laugh but I couldn't help it. Jake thought Marceline was gonna be upset that I was "dancing". But why would she? Exactly. She wouldn't. When our laughter died down, Jake understood what we were laughing about. He rolled his eyes and sat down on a bed.

"So Finn, dancing again already?" Marceline joked. "No, but Jake is" I knew it was a stupid way to continue the joke but that was all I had.

Jake ignored the jokes and gabbed a paper from a nearby table. "You guys know about the concert going on later? It's in the Candy Kingdom, like always. And I heard some of the best bands and singers will be there. Best of all, there will be food." He held up the paper he had and showed us. It was a boring white, but had many colorful decorations. Music notes, food, and the information. "Oh yea, almost forgot about that." Marceline said, looking up from the paper. "Will you be playing music?" I asked her. If she was it would be awesome. She gave me the answer I wanted. "Yep, I wrote a special song just for the concert too. It's one of my best." I got excited for the music and Jake got excited for the food.

Our thoughts about tonight were interrupted by Marceline, she was taking her phone out. "Dang it. Bonnie's calling me, probably wants me to help her out with setting up stuff for tonight. See you guys later." She left and answered her phone. We didn't hear what she was saying cause she was to far.

Someone knocked on the door a few minutes later. "Come in!" Jake yelled to the person outside. No one walked in so Jake stretched his hand to the door and opened it. There was a box sitting there. Jake pulled it in and opened it. "Whoa! Finn, it's a cool bionic arm and leg! Like what we were talking about!" He took them out and showed me. I lightly smiled. "I know how to get them on you. You just have to stay still ok?" I nodded and let him work.

A while later I was able to move both my new arm and my new leg around. I was going to miss having real skin, but I'll have to adjust to this. I stood up slowly. At first the metal felt like it was stabbing me, then I realized it was my imagination. Good. I walked, I almost fell, but I walked. "Now jump!" Jake told me. I gave him a 'are you insane?' look, but he nodded and signaled for me to jump. _'Damn it, what is he making me do? I just got these on!' _I thought. I sighed, then jumped. As my feet touched the ground, I almost freaked out, then I realized... I'm fine. Jake wasn't insane! I was about to tell him that, but another knock came to the door. "Yes?" Jake called. "It's me!" I heard from the other side of the door. Its was Flame Princess. I walked to the door and opened it for her. She looked at me and smiled. "You're ok!" She was very happy. She came towards me to hug me, but stopped herself. Her smile faded away as she walked in. "I like your new leg and arm, there cool" She told me. Her smile still gone.

"I'll heave you two so you can talk" Jake said, leaving the room.

Once FP and I were alone she turned to me. "I'm happy your getting better, but..." FP paused. "but what if things aren't the same?" I didn't know how to answer her question. I had to come up with something. Then i knew what I needed to say. "Everything we do now will be awesome. In fact, it might even better or-" I was interrupted by FP talking. "Are you saying that everything we've done already isn't good enough?" I didn't know why she thought that. Or why she would consider getting angry. It makes stations worse.

"No, everything's been great already but-"

"Why would you say 'but'? What else is there to it?!"

"FP, what are you talking about?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing, please calm down! Please?"

"No! I'm getting out of here! And I am NEVER coming back!"

"FP! I didn't do anything!" She was acting crazy! I can sorta see why, but she wasn't listening to me. We could have worked something out. I know we could have, now we can't. That was it... we're done. _'Don't cry, Jake's gonna come back in any second! You CAN'T cry. It wouldn't even be worth it'_ I told myself. Jake swung the door open. "Dude, what happened?" He yelled. "We were talking about how life might be different with my bionic parts, and something I told her set her off." My voice was cracking because of all the tears I was holding back. Jake might make this worse. "Finn, I know you want to cry so just do it" Jake said plainly. What he told he was so weird I didn't want to cry anymore, I hoped this why he said that."Uh, whens the concert Jake?" I asked hoping it wasn't until night.

"Well the time is 4:10, so its in... less than thee hours." He had no idea why I asked. But I asked so I could tell if FP was coming to ruin everything. Because you can see her a mile away at night. And Marcy looks perfect at night.


	4. Chapter 4:The Concert

**Sorry I haven't updated in 2 or 3weeks, so I'm gonna make this chapter awesome.**

**See ya after the story!**

**(Jake POV)**

_3 hours later_

Finn and I started walking the concert. We knew a war still went on, but as long as the two of us were recovering, we couldn't fight. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to listen to some live tunes.

Once we found seats, the show began. Three songs went by. Two bands and one single person performance. All of them were awesome. Suddenly Cinnamon Bun walked up on the stage. Finn moved around in his chair, waiting to hear his singing.

I knew Finn was thinking about the time CB came over to our tree house to sing for us. He told us his voice has well. After the first four seconds, we knew he didn't know what he was talking about. It sounded worse than when I ate fifty tubs of ice cream. The poor bathroom...

PB ran up on the stage and shoved CB away. "Sorry everyone!" She told the crowd, "I repetitively tried reminding Cinnamon Bun that he wasn't allowed to perform. I guess he didn't listen." CB smiled, probably cause he toned out what PB said about him, and walked off the stage.

CB is crazy. I wonder when he'll learn. Never? Yea never. PB walked away a moment after.

I looked at Finn. He was standing by his chair searching for the next performer. His face suddenly light up. I think he saw the next performer and who it was. Finn noticed my staring and quickly sat back down, blushing. "What?" he asked me. "'Haha, nothing man" I told him.

**(Marceline POV)**

I sat backstage with a few other people. We were all waiting to perform. They looked like they were about to freak out. I laughed quietly. I got over nervousness a few centuries ago. Funny how I could have been nervous even when I was 500.

I saw Bubblegum signal for me to come over. Knowing why, I walked to her. "Your turn" She told me, eyeing my clothes. I had on a grey shirt and worn out black shorts. It obviously annoyed her. Of course, that's a good thing. "Just consider yourself lucky that I let I even let you on the stage." I heard her whisper behind me. Shrugging her comment off, I walked up.

I glanced at all the people, but when my eyes caught sight of Finn and Jake, I stopped looking around. They smiled at me and I smiled back. I had written a special song for this concert. About Finn. He's been such a great person to me, so I just figured it would be nice.

A big screen with speakers introduced me. When it was done I began my song.

"Hey, we're friends right? I'd say yes cause we've been hanging every night. But something took a turn in my head now it's been hard to sleep.

There must be something wrong with me. Never thought I could feel this way. I'm wild up and so insane. They told me it's me but I think it's you.

My cold heart is beating faster. Found lost and nearly gone. Then I see you, just want to feel you. My next death as just begun.

There must be something wrong with me. Never thought I could feel this way. I'm wild up and so insane. They told me it's me but I think it's you.

Get tis thought outta me. The torment I give myself. Yet I still belie you love me like I do you. This is worse than a living hell, this is you!

There must be something wrong with me. Never thought I could feel this way. I'm wild up and so insane. They told me it's me but I think it's you.

There must be something wrong with me. Never thought I could feel this way. I'm wild up and so insane. They told me it's me but I think it's… you!"

Finished. I'm out of breath though. When I sang the last word, held a C#5 note for about 6 seconds. That was something that took me days to perfect.

Finn was looking at me. His gaze gripped me. I had a bit of trouble looking away. I tried to smile but failed. My mouth just twitching. Embarrassed, I turned away. I felt myself blushing so I walked off-stage. I'm never doing that again.

Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see Bubblegum standing behind me. "Hey Bonnie, you like my song?" I asked. "No I did not like it, your song had no purpose and it was too… too…" She couldn't think of a word. "Too what? Too heavy metal? Oh and by the way, my song DID have a purpose. You don't know it, but all my songs have a meaning. Always have, always will." I walked further way. "Marceline, your 1003. You should really know more." I didn't listen to her. What does she know?!

I reached the kingdoms entrance. I just wanted to go home. "That was about me wasn't it?" A voice asked from behind me. I turned to see Finn. "Y-yea." I said. I started blushing again. Dang it. To my surprise, Finn ran to me and hugged me. The metal on him was cold. But I liked it. I liked _this. _So I hugged back.

"Did… did I ever tell you how awesome I thought you were?" He shyly asked. "No, but you have now." We both smiled, but his was the bigger. Finns eyes where shining and looked straight into mine. This is officially the best moment of my life. Then I stopped holding back and kissed his cheek, causing his face to become extremely red. I sighed and turned invisible so he couldn't see me anymore. "Bye Finn" I whispered into is ear before rushing to my cave.

My mind kept calling me an idiot for doing that. I knew I was but I didn't want to. Finn was the only person who kept me whole. Who never let anyone hurt me or take me or… anything bad like that. Finn wouldn't even let me hurt myself. He found me putting cuts all up and down my arms a few months ago. An accident ad append to some members of my family. I didn't even know I had more people in my family. I always just thought it was just me and my dad. I can go back to that thought. There all dead. Why would me dying have mattered? Well, I matter to Finn.

"I need sleep" I said out loud to no one. I tossed on pajamas and floated on to my bed. I pulled Hambo out from under my pillow that I didn't need. I hugged my bear tightly and fell asleep.

**Ok, so originally, this wasn't going to be a Finnecline FanFic. If you don't like that shipping, sorry.**

**Did you guys like that song? PLEASE tell me! My friend told me to put it in the chapter, so I did. We gotta have those ratings! xD Bye My People!**


	5. Chapter 5: Calm your face down!

**I'm gonna start by saying that I'm SO SORRY that I haven't updated in FOREVER. I've been busy with school crap and that just holds this fanfiction back.**

**Oh! You guys remember the some from the last chapter right? That was mine. It was weird sounding, I know, but with the music an stuff I think it was ok-ish. I did do some changes to the lyrics, but I'm gonna keep the song on the story the way it is.**

**I wouldn't keep you waiting any longer, so here's chapter 5! Yay!**

**Finn POV**

Well... that was unexpected. But I guess I did say she was really awesome, so it shoulda been expected. I probably should look for Jake so we can go home. We have a ways to walk and I don't wanna have to wander blindly through the night.

I started walking back and absentmindedly began humming Marcy's song. _'There__ must be something wrong with me. Never thought I could feel this way...' _

_Boom!_

I heard an explosion, interrupting my thoughts, so I looked up and saw the left side of the candy kingdom destroyed and on fire. Flame Princess.

I started sprinting towards the explosion and saw horrifying sights. Candy people melting, houses and building burning, and other people running for dear life. I looked into the sky and say Flame princess throwing fire everywhere. She looked pretty pissed off. My fault, probably. I hated doing this, but I'd have to defeat her.

"Finn!" I heard a voice call for me. It was Jake, running at me. He jumped on me and hugged me, cause I hadn't been burned alive yet. "Finn, she's killing everyone!" He told me "We need to stop her, man. I know she still means something to you, but we have too." I was close to tears. "I can't fight her...I-I can't." I said. Jake was understanding, "I'll do some myself then. I won't her bro, but I just need her to stop killing everyone." I nodded. "Ok." Jake stretched away to figure out a way to stop FP. But if he hurts her...

**Jake POV**

This is gonna be hard. I can't stop FP if I can't at least splash a bit of water on her. What exactly did Finn do to get her so mad? Oh well, I'll get to that some other day. I have to make my way to FP.

PB's castle was still standing so I climbed up that. FP was flying above it, giving me a good idea. I ripped a chunk on the tower off and threw it at her to get her attention. She tuned to me with eyes so furious that it scared me by looking at them. "Hey Flame Princess, could you uh... maybe stop killing innocent people? Please?" Her rage died down a bit after i said that, and she came towards me. I was freakin' out a bit, but I had to stay under control. "Jake" She began, "Where the hell is Finn?" she almost shouted but I think she was really trying to keep her cool. I loosened up a bit, feeling safer. "He doesn't want to fight you" I told her, "he wanted me to try and calm you. And here I am, trying." She stared at me for a bit, "So the bitch was to weak to face me, huh? So he sent his brother to do his dirty work. I can't believe him!" She began burning the top of the castle "Not true! That isn't true!" I shouted, "He didn't want to hurt you and he knew you wouldn't hurt me! Please FP you have to stop!" FP listed and calmed herself. "Thank you, Jake, um... can you tell Finn something for me?" She asked, kindly. "Uh, sure what?" I was ready do run off at any moment if she tried to do an thing bad. FP suddenly became evil again, "TELL HIM THAT HIS NEW WHORE IS ABOUT TO DIE!" she screamed and flew off into the night. "What!? Who!? FP wait, I don't know who you're talking about!" I yelled. FP didn't hear me, she was to far gone. Damn, Finn got a new girlfriend fast. Or she could just be confused. Wait, I need to tell Finn!

"Finn! Finn! Fiiiiinn!" Glob dang it Finn, where are you! "Finn! Fi- ow!" Someone ran into me. It was Finn. Yes! Maybe he knows who FP was talking about. "Jake! You did it!" He yelled happily. "Naw man, I just got her out of the kingdom" I explained, "FP got mad again out of nowhere and told me to tell you that she's gonna kill someone. She called the person you're 'new whore', what does she mean?" Finns face fell and turned white in fear. "Oh Glob! She wants to kill Marceline!" he yelled. I was really surprised to hear her name.

"Wait, you never told me you were with Marcy!"

"I'm not!"

"Then what was with FP?"

"Well, Marceline kissed me again and-"

"What do you mean again?"

"Uh... I'll tell you later, we need to stop FP!"

"Fine" I sighed at Finn. I was never told about a girl kissin' Finn except for FP. I'll be getting answers later.

**Marceline POV**

I woke up to a random smell of something burning. I chose to ignore it and look at the time. It was 9:50. I only slept for an hour. Guessing I should go back to sleep I shut my eyes. My room suddenly got hotter and brighter. I sighed in annoyance and looked up to see what was bothering me. The whole left side of my house was burning. What the hell?! I quickly flew out of bed, down the ladder, and out the door of my now burning house. Finn and Jake came into my cave a moment later. "Are you ok?" Finn asked me. "Well yea but I has some important stuff in there and its GONE!" I was so angry. Whoever did that was gonna die. "Hey ass hole!" I voice called. The guy's faces fell in fear looking at who called us. It was a fire elemental , she looked angry too. But I was gonna take her down before she even got 6 feet near me.

**Yes I know that chapter was really short but the next chapter will be longer and cooler. I sorta promise. PLEASE review guys! Byeeee! **


	6. Chapter 6: Battle and Truth

**Ok, chapter 6! This is gonna be fun! It's Battle Time!**

**Marceline POV**

This girl looks like a mess. Honestly she does. She might be drunk or something, but I have my doubts. Fire elementals are just like this. She's probably powerful then, and I don't have my axe-bass or anything else for that matter, no thanks to her. This kid's going down.

"What the heck?! Are you insane?! That was my house!" I yelled at her. Finn and Jake tried to stop me with a mix of 'Shh' 'No' and 'Stop'. I didn't care; I was going to get my revenge.

I walked toward the girl. "What's your name? I gotta know so I can dig you a hole and make you a tomb stone. After I'm done with you, that's all you'll need." We all know that that was true. "What?!" She shouted "No, you'll need that!" I rolled my eyes after she said that, "Look, kid, I don't got all night. Plus you aren't very good at back talking. So let's get this stupid fight over with." She looked at me like I had just shoved someone under a train, which is something I should consider doing next time I get into a train fight. "How dare you! I'm a princess!" She screamed at me. I was surprised that she would act like that if she was a princess. "Are you? Cause I'm a queen so I kinda have more power than you." Fire girl started laughing hysterically. I think she just thought how in the world I could possibly be a queen. "How in the world could possibly you be a queen?" See? I told you she'd ask.

"Long story" I said leaning back "But you'll never get to the rank I'm in. You won't live long enough" I flashed her an evil grin just before I transformed into my tentacle monster form. I have to say, her reaction was hilarious. Fear. That was what it was. Haha. Yea I love seeing that on enemies' faces.

She shook the look off her scared look and transformed too. She was this huge fire monster. It was cool. I was impressed. But she might have to do more than that. I rapped my tentacle around her neck. It hurt a little but I had to toss her out of here. She began to freak out a randomly shoot fire everywhere. A lot of it hit the top of the cave and rocks fell down. I turned to look at Finn and Jake. They were running to the cave hole. "Run! Run! Run! Run!" They shouted at each other. The two of them were so close to leaving, but huge rocks fell around them. _'Damn it you two! Now I gotta make sure you don't die.' _I told them in my head.

I realized I was still holding onto flamey over there. I felt the burning and let go. She took the advantage and shoved me. I was sorta already on the ground so that only slid me across the room, which was actually kinda fun. I let out a small laugh and punched her to the other side of the cave. She fell onto my still standing house. Crushing it. All of it. "Aw come on! You're freaking heavy!" I forgot what a bad idea it was to say a princess was heavy. She punched me really hard on my head. I wasn't expecting it and fell weak, transforming back to my original self. She grabbed me by my hair. Ow, you don't even know how bad that hurts. My hair slowly started burning off. "No no no put me down it took me centuries to grow that!" I shouted. She dropped me and I started floating before I hit the ground.

I touched my hair to find it not even passed my shoulders. **(A/N: If you're wondering what exactly Marceline's hair now looks like, look at Finn's hair in the episode ****'Another Way'. That's how long it is.****)** My eyes light on fire and I growled at her. Angry, I dashed back into my house and franticly searched for my axe-bass. When I found it the fire luckily had not reached it yet. The yellow gloves I had on a few days ago were beside it. I slipped the gloves on, in case the metal was hot, and grabbed my axe. "This ends now!" I yelled at her. Scoffing at me, she darted at me. I held out my axe's blade to the side of me. When she was beside me I stepped out of the way but keeping the axe in its same position. The blade scrapped her arm, peeling of some of her arm skin. I let her scream in pain.

She was down and shrunk back to her original form. I grabbed her wrists and dragged her outside. I felt like this wasn't far enough, so I flew her all the way to the fire kingdom. Once I put her down I rushed back to my cave. There was water in my cave, so I would just put the fire out with that. But I had to find Finn and Jake in all the rocks.

I searched for 20 minutes until I saw them hugging under a pile. They were out cold but they'll be fine. I grabbed them both and put them near the cave hole. An hour later I had the fire put out. I might as well take them back to there house.

**Finn POV**

I woke up in my bed, covered with the furs I sleep in. I looked around to see Jake sleeping in his bed. I don't exactly know how we got here. I only remember being at Marcy's house and then suddenly getting crushed by huge rocks. Jake looks like he's ok, but me… my fun robot arm is all crushed and destroyed. Guess I'll need a new one. But that's not as important, how did Jake and I get here?

"Aw man, again? BMO why is this game so hard?" I heard someone down stairs complain. Then I heard BMO laugh and say, "I don't know. Finn can't even beat it, and he's the master at my games." They both laughed, "Is he? Should we go see if they're awake yet?" BMO gasped in happiness "Oooooo, yes!" More laughter, "**'**Aight, let go." They both climbed the ladder to the room and I saw BMO and then Marceline. She looked different, I couldn't tell what it was, but she just did. "Hey Hero, you're awake. Uh… what's with the face?" Marceline asked. "Nothing" I said to her, "It's just you look different but I don't know why." BMO climbed up Marcy and sat on her shoulders. "Your ex burned her hair off" He told me, grabbing a bit of her hair. "Dude, how in the world could you have missed that?" Marceline plainly said to me. I shrugged. I really don't know how I missed that. Her hair was always the thing that made her appearance stand out. Now that it was gone she looked, sorry for thinking, a bit boring. But I guess her hair being short was cool, it's like mine now.

"Hey, while Jake's asleep, can you tell me how exactly the war started?" Marceline asked me. "Sure. I don't know everything, but I know a little."

_Finns Story _(This is being told without anyone's POV, so it might not be as good.)

Finn and Jake were going to visit PB because she wanted them to help her with something. By the time they got there, she had already begun with her new thing. "Hey boys" she said putting a few things on her desk "you ready to help?" Finn and Jake nodded rapidly "Aw yea PB, what are we gonna do today?" Finn asked. "Today we are going to create another Lich" Finn and Jake looked at PB like she was insane. "Uh… I don't think that's such a good idea" Jake pointed out. "But what if it wasn't evil?" PB questioned them. "Dude, that sounds math!" Finn shouted enthusiastically. "You know it does Finn! So how does this work?" Jake asked. PB looked at her table of science stuff, "I have a chunk of the Lich's skull from when Finn tore him apart with his sweater. I found it several days after the whole '13 years old' thing. I confirmed that it's defiantly his skull and that maybe if we're carful enough, Jake, than maybe we can successfully create a good Lich." PB finished explaining. F and J nodded, somewhat understanding. "Should we get started?" Finn asked. "Enthusiasm, I like it. Let get working!" PB said.

A few days later they had made the body of what looked exactly like the Lich, but they had made sure that all possibilities of it being evil were gone. "Hey Finn, do you think it'll really be good like what PB says?" Jake whispered to Finn. "Yea bro, PB's always right. She's got her science stuff down. Trust her." Finn whispered back. Jake nodded but judging by the look on this face, he was still unsure. "Can you two step out of the room real quick?" PB asked of them, "This next part, I need to do by myself." The guys nodded, "Sure thing." They walked out.

Minutes later, a flash of blinding light could be seen from under the lab door. It opened almost immediately after the light flashed. PB ran out, coughing, with thick smoke following her. All three of them fanned the smoke way to that they could see what happened to their Lich experiment.

Walking forward, they began to see the figure of the Lich, also walking towards them. They smiled knowing that they had succeeded. But their victory lasted only seconds; the Lich shoved them all up against a wall and leaned in close. "Where… is… Princess Bubblegum?" He spoke in his horrifying voice. "I'm right here" PB told him confidently. "What are you doing? You're gonna get yourself killed!" Jake whispered to her. "No I won't you both where to dumb, but this is what I wanted." She announced. "What?!" They both yelled at her. "The Lich is strong, powerful, and evil. But this one is all those things AND works for me! I created a minion for myself! I won't just have a weak little kingdom, I'll have the world!" PB was insane. She wanted the world to be under her control. Not good.

The Lich dropped Finn and Jake, and flew away with PB.

_End of Story._

**Finn POV**

"So that's how it happened" I finished telling. "PB's evil and wants to rule all of Ooo." Marceline looked at the floor in shock of what I told her. "Damn, never would have thought _she _started this." I sighed "But there's one more thing about it." Marcy looked up at me, "What?" I opened my mouth to tell her and…

**Oooooo cliffhanger! Go on, wonder what other secrete PB has. I've been called mean many times but I think this is the worst thing I've ever done to people. Oh well bye! I'll try not to keep you guys waiting for 2 months.**


	7. Chapter 7: Bad Idea

**No more cliffhanger. I felt really guilty after leaving you all in suspense. I never feel guilt so I really want to get rid of it. And before I start, I just wanted to point out that I literally just realized a huge fail. So PB's evil, yea? But how was she at the concert instructing people? I decided that that wasn't the real her. She can just be that robot version of her from 'The Suitor'. I know that didn't make much sense, but just... read chapter 7.**

**Finn POV**

I opened my mouth to tell Marcy and... "Not only are they going to destroy the world, but they'll be doing it together." Based on the look on her face, Marceline was obviously confused. "Of course they are they're both evil!" She told me. "No," I said, "I mean _together_" Now knowing what I meant, she gave a discussed look. "You mean the Lich has feels for the girl who created him?" Marcy asked me. "Yea. I know it creepy, but I have plan" I said with determination, "but it might not work..." I discouraged myself. Marceline put her hands on my shoulders. "I don't care how crappy it is, if we don't have any other ideas we might have to use whatever you've got."

I smiled, "Ok, so here's what I've got: We find their evil hide-out, you pretend to not know where you are. If we're lucky, they'll capture you because they'll think they have an advantage. If they demand to know our plan, come up with a lie. But this is we're things actually get interesting. Jake and me are gonna be nearby at all times to listen and watch out for you. And then, you'll start asking _them _about_ their _plan. When they give you answers, we'll ambush them and get you out of there. We'll have an advantage!" I started to feel confident about my idea again. Marcy looked like she was thinking about my plan. "Um... ok, but what if they don't fall for it. Or they tell us lies about their plan. They could even change the plan after we get away with it." I began thinking. But I was stopped by a loud crash that came from down stairs. Dust came up from the ladder. We climbed down to see what the freak was going on. There, standing beside the now blown off door, was the Lich and Bubblegum. She don't deserve to be called Princess anymore.

"This... is how the fun... starts." The Lich spoke, "The girl, Finn. Sacrifice her... to us. All pain... to the rest of the world... will be gone. Just hand her... over... TO ME!" he yelled at me. Lich meant Marceline. He wants her. This is kinda how my plan was gonna go. I looked at Bubblegum. She looked more insane that ever. Her dress now only short rags. **(A/N: Just look at how she was dressed in 'Reign of Gunters' and imagine it to look more like her original dress) **"It'll be nice and easy, don't try fighting us Finn. It will never work." Bubblegum's voice was now raspy. She sounded miserable, but she probably loved it though. The pain and loneliness, that's probably what fuels her evil. I mean, Marceline stopped being like that after she met Jake and me. Once she had friends.

"Finn give her us... or we will use... force" The Lich said "Unless she'll... surrender herself?" Lich looked at Marceline, and she backed up a bit. She looked at me and grabbed my arm.(the robot one is still destroyed) She flew us up the ladder. "Finn, really quick, you're gonna give me to them. Just like in your plan ok?" Marcy looked at me more seriously than she ever had. I nodded. "Wait," I asked, "how can Jake even sleep through this?" At that very moment Lich and B (Imma call her that now, her real name is to childish to use for someone evil anyways) came looking for us. I was once again grabbed and flown to the roof.

"We're gonna let them take me, so we won't see each other for a long time..." Marceline's voice trailed off, but I knew what she meant. I smiled, I guess this time she's the shy one. My smile turned to a victorious smirk as we kissed. I knew what was going to happen, so I waited for it. That's when it did; Lich and B came crashing onto the roof. I pulled apart from Marceline. We faced them, holding each other's hands. "Aw cute, now give her up!" B commanded. I let her go... it internally broke me. I was about to scream for Marcy to come back, but I know that would make the situation worse. The Lich grabbed her arms. With that and sickening smiles, they left. I knew this was for the greater good, but I just realized what I horrible idea it was to send Marceline with them. They... they could kill her for all I know! I need Jake. He has to help me... us... everyone.

**-****An hour later-**

"So what you're telling me is you gave Marceline to the Lich and PB so that you and I can get answers for them?" Jake asked. I nodded sadly. "Yea. And it was such a bad choice. They could hurt her. I'm such a terrible person." I was going to be sorry once Jake and I get Marcy out of there. She'd give me a life time supply of pain. She's probably gonna be treated like nothing, chained to a wall my magic handcuffs**. (A/N: If you read 'Questions and Embarrassing Stuff', you probably thought "Again with Marceline and the glob damn handcuffs!" Haha, it's funny.) **I'm gonna be dead. "Hey buddy," Jake tried to comfort me, "I now you think you're a big jerk for leaving Marceline with them, which you are... but listen. She'll be ok. She's freaking tough. You gotta have faith in her ok? And yourself." I smiled a bit at his words. "I will. Thanks Jake." Jake smiled to, "No problem. But can I ask you something?" I got a little nervous, "Anything bro." He looked away, then back at me. What was with that lil' kiss you gave her?" I got red and bit my bottom lip. Jake laughed, "I woke up when You guys went on top of the tree house. I watch you for a while to see what you would do. When I saw _that _I was lucky I eavesdropped. You don't know what she can get you into. I really would rather you not do that again." My embarrassed face became a surprised one. "W-What?" He sighed, "Your only 15, I don't want you to be… uh… 'unpure' by next year." I was still confused. Not to mention hurt and sad and… "You know what Jake? I don't care! I feel this, not you! I can be happy! Don't you want that!?" I was on the verge of tears. I could tell by my cracking voice, "_Please_ Jake? Or do you not understand or care enough…" Jake responded by giving me a weird look. But this one was more… carful. He _did_ understand and care. "I don't like this… but because you're my brother, I'm gonna trust you." I smiled lovingly "Can we go do ninja look out now?" I asked. Jake smiled and rolled his eyes, "Ok. We got to suit up and look cool first." I laughed. "'Aight man. Let's go."

**Marceline POV**

By the time we got to where ever we went, I began to think this was a really stupid idea. Finn, if they decide to beat me and I survive, you're dead. I've gone through a lot of stuff, but this might be the time were I'm physically hurt. I'm also handcuffed so that sucks. **(A/N: Oh the handcuffs)** I can't break them or transform, they must be magic or something. This "mission" better be worth it.

"Ok were here" I looked around. We were in a cave. Nothing like mine though. It was extremely dark, dry, and smelled_ really_ bad. Next thing I knew I was being shoved into some kind of cell. "I thought you were stronger than this… my dear." Lich said in his raspy voice. "Well you did handcuff me so…" I shrugged holding my hands up. "This… is not a pathetic joke! You are here for… two reasons!" He shouted at me. I stared at him blankly. "Tell her" Lich seem angry. Oh well. B (still calling her that) walled up and put he hands on the metal bars surrounding me. "Reason one, to get Finn and Jake to come here and meet their end. And reason two… for me." I gave her a confused face while she gave me a seductive smile. After a moment I realized where she was getting at. "No, no no no." I backed away into the shadows of the cell. "You can't it's not right! It's not what I want!" I wanted to escape worse than before. She wanted to "do" me. "Oh but you will. You see, I have everything I might need I you decide to fight me. Fight it." She took out the cell keys and shoved to key in the lock.

I scooted further back. "But Finn told me you and Lich…" "That was a lie to make Finn believe you wouldn't be rapped." As soon as she said that I hoped Finn and Jake were outside like they said they would be. "FINN! JAKE! If you didn't lie about being here I suggest you get over here! NOW!" Nothing. Shit. I hate them right now. B pulled a small object out of her pocket. It was grey and looked about 5 inches long with a jagged edge. "Give me your hand." She told me. When I didn't do anything she grabbed my hand quickly and sharply. B stuck the object into my wrist. It hurt really badly, making me wince. A moment later I didn't feel it. I didn't feel anything. I can't move! She paralyzed me! I started freaking out. I dint exactly want to lose my "pureness" to her. I shut my eyes as she began to strip herself.

**-scene break, sorry I'm not comfortable with writing that kind of stuff yet****-**

That was the worst experience of my life. She didn't go where I hoped she wouldn't so that's good. I'm still somewhat pure. She still had no clothes on so I had to keep my eyes close. "No rescue love. They don't care for you. I do!" She sat beside me. I squeezed my eyes shut. This was terrible. "I know you love me too. I am going to keep loving you until I know for sure you love me back." An insane idea came into my head. "I do love you. Can you please unparalyze me? You can give me your love without force." She gave me a scowl after I said this. "You are a liar! Along with the paralyzer I added something to find your stupid lies. You don't deserve this!" She walked out of the cell locking it. I was still paralyzed. "Lich! Bring _it_ out." I looked at both of their smiling faces. I was actually really curious to know what _it_ was. It was probably some weird machine.

Moments later, the Lich brought out a machine that was at least 5 feet tall. I felt a little uneasy. It had a long wire with a sharp point at the end. It's probably gonna be stabbed in to me, huh? There were two buttons on the side of it. A red one and a blue one. Red on had the word ON while the blue one had OFF. Wow guys, _real_ original. "I… realize you expected… more. Trust me… you will get it. Patience, dear." The Lich whispered to me "What's with you two calling me cutesy little names? Dear? C'mon really?" My comment received laughs, unfortunately. Once it died down B came towards me with the wire. She brought it down my neck and shoved it in, then pressing the ON button.

Electricity flowed through my body. Burning by insides and inflaming my bones. Everything stung. I felt like I was about to die, but I had to keep this up. My job won't be done until the guys come for me. The shocks made the paralysis fade away, only leaving the burning sensation of the electricity. Lich and B laughed at my pain and left me to die in the cell. I won't die… I hope.

**Chapter 7 DONE! I really like this chapter. I hated typing the parts were Marceline gets all hurt, but I really think I was able to put a little bit of humor in this. What do you think? Anyways, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: Getting her back

**Ok, so let's see. Um, I realize that last chapter was insane and that is was just straight to the point and maybe a bit sudden. I don't know, that was just my opinion. Last night I just came up with an ending to the whole story itself. That won't be for a while but I still thought of it.**

**I also was planning on putting real lemon in this story. But then I remembered that I suck at writing it. Every time I try, it sounds like two kids are buying ice cream. You should get a good idea of what I mean. So I decided that I wanted to hire someone to wright lemon for me. It sounds crazy but I'll give the person all the credit and who knows people might even read your stories if I hire you. If anyone was wondering you won't be getting paid. Not first come first serve, you have to have experience and you have to be good. So if you want to write that for me, just PM me.**

**Now, on with the chapter.**

**Finn's POV**

Here we go. Jake and I are going to find Marcy and bring her back home so I don't get blamed for everything anymore. I still feel like a bad person, but that'll go away within an hour or so. Right? Either way, this is real bad. I'm also still a little annoyed with what Jake told me earlier about Marceline. I still don't fully understand what he meant about "pureness", but I'll figure that out later. I always knew that Jake never really wanted to be around her, but that's just him. Now it's about me. I really want to be around her. That only makes me more determined to get her home. I know Marcy can take care of herself (easily), but I still feel like she doesn't belong imprisoned some where I told her to go.

I'm fortunate enough to have a brother who can pick up scents. If I didn't I'd probably have to track them down and used devises with a bunch of instructions. That would take a few days, and we don't have a few days. "Hey dude I think I got the scent!" Jake yelled at me to knock me out of the hard thinking I was doing. "Really? You do? Let's go there then!" I started running in the direction Jake was looking at. "Wait Finn" Jake stopped me, "There's a lot of crazy stuff over there. We can't go into the place and expect to go home with Marceline and all our body parts. We're going to need back-up." I knew he was right but I couldn't just spend all my time finding a few friends to help us. "You're right, but we can't waste time. Jake we HAVE to go now." He looked about ready to grab my legs and drag me back to the tree house. But instead he looked at me and nodded. "Ok fine our friends don't need to help us. But can we at least go home and get snacks first?" I smiled making him draw back a bit. "Jake, I knew you would say that. So I brought snacks. Enough for five days, actually." Jake gave me a disappointed look but I think it was because he didn't want to go on this "adventure". I laughed and started walking.

**-30 minutes later-**

Jake and I have been walking for half an hour. We started getting tired so we found a shady tree and brought out two of the twenty water bottles I brought. I knew that when Jake was tired he'd drink a lot. I planned ahead, you could say. "Hey Finn what kind of snacks did ya bring?" Aaaand now he wants food. "I brought a bunch of stuff. You can look thought the bag." I tossed him the bag of food and let his search for what he wanted.

Two minutes later, we continued walking while Jake ate some leftover popcorn from last week. After about half a mile of walking the two of us were once again tired. We were about to rest when we saw a huge maze looking path. It was highly similar to the one we were at when Jake stretched way too much. I don't think it was but it looked like the one.

I kept staring, and didn't even notice that Jake was just walking through. "Come on dude, you were the one who wanted to go do this don't just stand there." That got me out of my daze and so I continued to follow Jake to wherever he said we could find Marceline.

The maze was extremely difficult. There were a lot of turns and obstacles. It was taking forever. "Jake, can we take a break?" I asked him. "I was about to ask you the same thing. Let's take a break." I smiled. I was defiantly ready for rest. No sooner than when we sat down, the ground split open making us fall into an underground tunnel. It was long and barley lit, but we could see. Black arrows were painted across the walls. All pointing the same way. It was obvious that we were supposed to be here. The two of us walked along the arrows hoping we were being smart and following them.

About 5 minutes after walking, we found the exit which was rimed with red arrows. This was the right place, so we stepped into the tunnel hole and we were greeted by a bright light shown into both our faces. We tried moving away but whoever was in control of that light wanted us blinded. "Where the hell are we?! Move the light!" I shouted, but no one seemed to care. I pulled out my sword and swung it around trying to find where the light is coming from.

I finally hit something metal. I reached out and toughed it. It was the light. I found the switch and turned it off. My eyes adjusted to the faint light Jake and I now had. I looked around. Lich and B must have fled, they weren't anywhere in the room. The next thing I noticed was the prison cell on the left side of the room. I ran over to it and at first saw no one. I looked further into the darkness and then saw her. Marceline had made her way to the darkest corner of the room so that she wouldn't be seen. I called for Jake to come and open the door. He turned his hand into a key and opened the door wide so I could run in. And I did. I sprinted to the corner and got down and slid to a stop right in front of her. Marceline looked at me and stared for a moment. Then she punched me. I wouldn't blame her; I was the one who got her into this mess. I was lost my balance and fell back first on the floor. I laughed a little and got back up. I hugged Marceline and brought her out of the bars.

The three of us started back towards the tunnel. We were suddenly stopped by Marceline being tugged at by something. Jake and I looked back and saw that something was in (yea, in) her arm. I bit my bottom lip noticing that it was a sharp ended wire and that it was pretty deep in. I could even see it right through her skin. We couldn't just pull it out cause that might not be the best choice for multiple reasons. So I cut it in half and we could deal with actually getting the whole thing out later.

Running now, Jake had stretched into some kind of couch-animal for Marcy and me to ride. We approached the exit. I was almost sure that someone was going to come out of nowhere and try to fight us, but no one did. We were back in the maze and remembered the way we came.

Only 20 minutes later, we could see the tree house again. I sighed in relief. I looked at Marceline and saw that she was far from me. I didn't want her to be upset at me, but I never thought that this would happen. I didn't think at all until she was gone. I crawled to her, "I'm sorry. I didn't know they would hurt you. I mean I did, but not until you were gone." I just repeated my thoughts. "Jake and I can heal your arm and help you with your burns." Marceline remained silent. "You don't need to talk, I just wanted to tell you." I sat there for a minute next to her. She finally said something, but not exactly what I wanted her to say. "Finn they didn't just burn me and shove a wire in my arm, I was rapped." I sat there speechless. How? What? What?! "By who?" I couldn't think of who else was there. It was just Lich and B. They were together. "It was B. She told me she loved me, and she rapped me." I was very surprised. "But she's with-" I was cut off, "No, it was a lie so that you'd think I was safe from rape. I'm ok though. She didn't go too far." I was angry. How dare B? How dare she?! We were home now, but I wanted to go back and beat the living hell out of the little pink bitch. I'll have to figure this out another day. I should just stay home with my friends.

**This chapter was at least 1,000 words shorter than my usual chapters. Oh well, my next will be longer. I (sorta) promise.**

**Also don't forget, I'm 'hiring' lemon writers. I still sound crazy for asking but I can't help but wonder who would want to write it for me.**

**Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: Daniel

**Sup! It's uh****…**** it's been a while. So lately I've been sad. You wanna know why? Of course you don't! But I'm gonna tell you anyways. I think there are only 90 or so people still reading this. I started out with 800 something. Now there's 90. I feel so lonely. Also, only one person is still reviewing. Thank you person. Yeah I'm not naming names. And yes, I'm seriously complaining. I know I'm a sucky writer but please? Anyone? No one needs to give a shit, but I'm just sayin'! No one's paying attention to this anyways so just read the chapter.**

**Finn POV  
**

I think I fell asleep when I got home cause I'm in my bed now. Or could that have all been a dream? If it was... "Jake!? Marceline!? Anyone!?" I yelled, hoping they were here with me. "Shut... up..." I heard a tired voice behind me. I whirled around and saw someone "lying" on the floor under a large blanket. I nudged it with my foot and couldn't help but laugh a little when Marceline sat up. Her short hair was extremely messy and stood up on the top. She was, obviously, still tired from the other day when... I'm gonna try and forget yesterday.

"Stop laughing. I'm trying to sleep." Marceline snapped at me with a cold glare. I put my hands over my mouth and nodded. She laid back down and rolled onto her side so that she wasn't facing me. I smiled cause I just couldn't help it. Silently, I bent over and whispered "Good night my lovely demon". I saw her eyes shoot open. Marceline sat up so fast I barely had time to know she did. Next thing I knew my face stung. Really bad. She had slapped me. "I-I'm sorry. I uh... I w-won't call you that anymore." I stammered. I wasn't in fear, I was in shock.

But I didn't expect her next move. Marceline grabbed my shoulders and pulled me in close. Real close. "No I'm sorry. I can be a... demon sometimes." I laughed a bit. She just admitted that I was right. She didn't say that exactly, but still. Marceline got closer and smiled. I felt my face get hot. '_Oh glob. Place Marcy, please don't notice' _I pleaded in my head. I think she did though. Her smile widened. I felt warmer. This was a little new to me. Being so close, that was new. But I felt like I knew what to do. Like this was on instinct.

I kissed her again. Those other kisses were in pressure for both of us. But this one felt free and just perfect. My eyes were closed but I knew Marceline was still smiling. I love seeing her smile. The first time I saw her smile, she was giving me and Jake an evil smile. But this was one of pure happiness. I was just as happy. I was just as loving. I loved her. Marceline. She was now mine. And I will never lose her again.

**Marceline POV**

He kissed me again. I no longer wanted to sleep. I've been alone for years. Not just 4 or 5 years like humans, but 400 or 500. Humans are soft. They can go a day alone. But Finn, he's strong. He's been with people for a long time, never alone. That's why he's so happy. Maybe been with him will make me happy. That's all I've ever wanted.

After a while, we pulled apart. I stood up. Finn did the same. As if we hadn't just had a minute of affection, I hugged him. I heard him laugh quietly again. I tightened my grip for a moment signaling for him to shut up. Finn laughed again and hugged me back. I rolled my eyes knowing how stubborn he can be. Finn pulled his arm back and grabbed my hand. "Ow"

I felt a pain on my wrist when he grabbed it. Finn looked shocked, like he hurt me. That when I remembered about the needle. The thick long needle. I shouldn't even call it a needle, it was so big. I noticed it wasn't there anymore, but my wrist was still open. It was barely bleeding but I had to wrap it with something. Finn apparently noticed too, because his 'oh bleep did I hurt you?' look went away. I didn't want to ask him for something to block it with so I decided to just suck on it. Finn gave me a disgusted look, so I shrugged my shoulders and said "You would do it if you were in my position". My wrist was still in my mouth so I sounded funny. Finn gave me a weak smile. I knew he wasn't happy because of yesterdays... incident. But I'm fine. B wasn't that lustful. Luckily. Still though, I don't know if I should be concerned about it or not. I know Finn is, but should I? Ha ha, nah. Why should I? It over now.

"Marceline?" Finn's voice got me outta my thought. "Hm?" I responded. He pointed towards a window, "Do you know what that is?" I turned around to see what "that" is. I saw something black. All black. It was... coming right at us. "Finn get down!"

_**Crash!**_

We were lucky enough to have gotten on the ground before the thing knocked us over itself. I looked up to see it was a black mist. How did it crash through the window? The mist began to form into the shape of a body. It then showed the features of a boy. He looked to be 15 to 17 years old. He had dark brown hair that reached his shoulders and black eyes. His face had a greenish tint to it.

The guy glared us. "Which of you is Finn?" he asked us. I stepped forward. "This should be obvious" I motioned towards Finn. "So it's you, eh?" I face palmed. This person's an idiot. "No, my friend here is. See? This... is... Finn. Not... me." I explained slowly. The guy once again glared at us. What do you two take me for!? An idiot!?"

_'Yes'_

"Oh of course not!" I lied, "Hey can we have your name and who you're working for?" I swear if he answers he'll probably be the dumbest person alive. "Name's Daniel, I'm working for... well my bosses told me not to tell you cause then you'll know who they are. But one of them is big and gross with skeleton-y hands. The other one is really small and pink. I don't know how she became evil but can't argue with the people paying me." Daniel gave us both a huge smile. He was no threat.

Finn stepped in front of me. "Hey Daniel, do you get fed at all with Lich and B?" Finn's voice sounded like one he would us when talking to a 3 year old. Makes sense to me. "Nah, I have to scavenge to find food. It's boring and I always get nasty bones stuck in my teeth. The blood of a rat is still on my hands, see?" Daniel held his hands out. Finn almost threw up. I laughed. "You wanna join Finn and I? We'll feed you real food." Daniel wasn't convinced yet so... "And we have a magic dog" Daniel jumped up and down, "Oh yes yes yes I want to stay with you! Where's the doggy?" I smirked, "He's sleeping down stairs. On the floor. Very playful. Trust me." Daniel climbed down the ladder and I waited a moment.

"AHH! WHO ARE YOU!? AHH!"

I laughed so hard my sides hurt. Finn was laughing along with me. You can't blame us, that was hilarious. Jake stretched up the ladder and blocked the entrance to the room with Finn's bed. "Who was that?" Jake asked. I was still laughing so Finn answered, "That's Daniel. He worked for The Lich and B. Now he works for the 3 of us and we can feed him real food." Jake looked at Finn like he was crazy. He sighed, "Bro, he's tried to kill me" Finn shook his head "No, he was havin' fun. He likes dogs." Jake sighed again, "Fine, but keep that maniac away from me" By then I had calmed down. "We're not the boss of him, he can do whatever he wants." Jake looked annoyed "But you just said we WERE his bosses!" I gave him a smiled that made him cower back a little. "But we can take away his free will can we?"

I moved Finn's bed from the door and in came Daniel. He started running to Jake ready to "attack", until I grabbed his arms. He stopped. "Daniel. We are all going to introduce ourselves to you so you're not confused. Ok?" He nodded. "Good. You ready know our names?" He nodded again. "Ok," I pointed to Finn, "That's Finn," I moved my arm to Jake's direction "That's Jake," Then I pointed to myself, "And I'm Marceline." Daniel seemed to understand. I wasn't going to make him repeat our names cause he's gonna get one of us mixed up. And I don't necessarily want to be mistaken for a human or a dog.

Daniel gave us a wide grin. "Yay I'm a good guy!"

**Yes I have now added an OC. He's gonna be a good guy now! You'll all learn more about him next chapter. This was just me introducing him. Anyways, please don't forget to review. Please? Eh, who cares? I need to shut up. Bye!**


End file.
